Vehicle sealing systems are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,550; 5,899,022; 6,692,245; 6,702,301; 6,729,674; 6,817,651; 7,052,021; and 7,086,201, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Door seals, and door interior window seals for attaching to a door window opening in an automotive vehicle for instance, typically perform many functions. Such functions may include, for example, reducing the amount of moisture, dirt, debris, and/or the like that is able to get into the interior of the vehicle. The seal also may prevent noise such as road, engine, and wind noise from entering into the passenger compartment. Additionally, the seal may in part determine the quality of the fit between a vehicle door interior trim panel, inner door panel and side window. As will be appreciated, a good fit may affect window opening and closing characteristics, as well as window rattle and seal appearance, etc.
Some current systems involve flexible seal members that are biased such that they deform when a window or like component is opened or closed. These seal members typically are provided as parts of separate components that are not integrally formed with other components of the vehicle such as, for example, the trim. These separate parts typically require additional assembly and material.
Although these seals are effective, further improvements are still possible. For example, it would be desirable to move the window outboard, e.g., by providing a smaller profile and/or to increase the amount of area visible through a window. This may be advantageous from structural, functional, and/or aesthetic perspectives, e.g., in terms of increased cabin space, increased viewable areas, etc. Reducing the amount of material also could be advantageous in terms of cost reductions, ease of assembly, etc. Unfortunately, it is not always possible to simply make various components smaller or thinner or to simply remove them. Indeed, subtle changes in size, shape, position, etc., often affect structural and/or functional aspects of the seal.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for improved seal systems that cooperate with daylight openings in vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, tractors, airplanes, boats, etc.), and/or methods of making the same.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, improved seal systems that include flexible seals that are integrally formed (e.g., co-extruded) with other vehicle components, and/or methods of making the same, are provided.
One aspect of certain example embodiments of this invention relates to integrating some or all sealing system components into trim and/or other components of the vehicle such as, for example, more structural elements of the vehicle that generally are required to be present.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to the partial or complete elimination of the current U-shaped seal that typically is used to receive the glass of a window.
Still another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to forming seal members together with trim components, e.g., as a part of the roll form and/or extruding processes.
Certain example embodiments provide first, second, and/or third seals. These seals may be provided in any suitable combination or sub-combination.
Furthermore, certain example embodiments provide first, second, third, and/or fourth seal members in or on a U-shaped cavity of a door construct. These seal members also may be provided in any suitable combination or sub-combination.
In certain example embodiments, a vehicle sealing system is provided. A door construct includes a generally U-shaped cavity formed therein for receiving glass from a window. An outer sash molding component is provided at an outer edge of the vehicle sealing system. An inner sash trim component is provided at an interior of the vehicle sealing system. A first seal is located proximate to an exterior of the vehicle sealing system, with the first seal including a flexible seal member co-extruded with the outer sash molding component. A second seal is located proximate to an interior of the vehicle sealing system, with the second seal including a lip or trim fastener. First, second, and third seal members are provided in or on the generally U-shaped cavity formed in the door construct. The first seal member is dual shot molded together with the inner sash trim component. The second seal member is co-extruded with the outer sash molding component, with the first and second seal members being inwardly rotatable upon receiving a biasing force from upward movement of the glass. The third seal member is provided on a base of the generally U-shaped cavity so as to form a cushion between the glass and the door construct.
In certain example embodiments, a vehicle door comprising a sealing system may be provided. A door construct includes a generally U-shaped cavity formed therein for receiving glass from a window, with the door construct comprising a roll-formed outer structure and a stamped inner structure. A roll-formed outer sash molding component is provided at an outer edge of the vehicle sealing system. An inner sash trim component is provided at an interior of the vehicle sealing system. First, second, and third seal members are provided in or on the generally U-shaped cavity formed in the door construct. The first seal member is dual shot molded together with the inner sash trim component. The second seal member is co-extruded with the outer sash molding component, with the first and second seal members being inwardly rotatable upon receiving a biasing force from upward movement of the glass. The third seal member is provided on a base of the generally U-shaped cavity so as to form a cushion between the glass and the door construct.
Optionally, a fourth seal member may be located on an inner leg of the generally U-shaped cavity, with the fourth seal member forming a cushion between the first seal member and the inner leg of the cavity.
Vehicle sealing systems, vehicle doors, and/or vehicles incorporating the same may be provided in different embodiments of this invention.
Similarly, methods of making the same also may be provided in certain example embodiments of this invention.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined in any suitable combination or sub-combination to realize yet further embodiments of this invention.